


How Can They Call It Blasphemy?

by JohannSonofCastiel (JohannTheMedic)



Category: Norse Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fem!Sam, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohannTheMedic/pseuds/JohannSonofCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel fell in love with her- her gentle ways, her fierce loyalty. Sigyn was perfection- until she met her untimely death. He thought he lost her forever- until he found her soul had been reborn into the body of one woman name Samantha Winchester. Fill for the Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Can They Call It Blasphemy?

She was remarkably beautiful, at least, as beautiful as one could be at a physical age of twelve years old. Perhaps that's what drew his attention to her, yes, maybe that was it, her beauty out shining all the goddesses and angels he had ever met (in his opinion anyway, and wasn't that the only one that mattered?). Yes, that had to be it, why else would he have hijacked her wedding. She should thank him, he thought as he wiped the blood of the eagle- or was it a Jotunn?- from his hands. What woman would want to be married to that thing, but such was fate. Not for her though. No, he would see to that.

He had easily taken the form of that creature, they had the ceremony, and he revealed himself, much to everyone's displeasure. He pouted, crossing his arms. Really, they would rather Sigyn- that was the woman's name- be married to something that didn't even look remotely like her same species? Did they all hate Loki that much?

When Odin gave Sigyn the opportunity to anull the marriage, Gabriel was resigned, knowing that any sane woman would take that chance. But her answer shocked him.

“Allfather, I choose my husband. My duty as a wife is to him.”

Maybe this would be a workable marriage after all. It seemed that his Father was looking out for His son, giving him happiness in this Goddess. The Goddess of Constancy he heard Odin proclaim her. It would only be a matter of time until Gabriel realized how accurate that was.

–

When Gabriel lost his children- Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungandr and Hella- she had been there, comforting him, kissing his cheeks softly, pouring his drinking horn full of the sweet, sweet mead that not only sweetened his tongue but sweetened his head. She loved him, so gently, so tenderly, and he only wished that he was a better husband. His children from another woman were yanked from his grasp and all Sigyn did was comfort. Not once did she complain that he slept around, not once did she remark that she did not have any children of her own despite his knowledge that she craved one so badly. No, she offered the unconditional love that he so desperately needed. Sigyn was no Goddess. Sigyn was his Father's perfect creation, handcrafted by his Father to be the perfect being. She had to be.

And so he did what he knew she deserved, what she desired. He fathered her a child.

–

Their first son was born on a warm summer's day without a cloud in the sky, Sigyn's forehead beading with sweat from her rough, first labor. Frigga held the child in her arms, having acted as midwife, and smiled down at the exhausted woman before handing over the child to Gabriel.

“You have a son, Loki. A _normal_ child.”

Hearing those words was enough to make the archangel weep. “Vali. Vali Lokason.”

–

When their second son was born, it was a much smoother labor. He just couldn't wait to get out into the world, and Sigyn's laughter mixed with pain subsiding gave the name to their second, beautiful creation. “Narvi. His name is Narvi.”

\--

It all happened so fast. Why did he kill Baldr? Because he was cheating death, and no one had the right to live forever. Even God would one day die, that's just how life was, or how it ended. So the mistletoe branch was just an item that had to be made, the murder by the hand of Hodr was just something that had to be done. Gabriel was first and foremost an angel. He knew that Baldr would understand that what he did, he did out of necessity for the order of things. Baldr was a good man, a good god, a bright and loving man- it was a shame he had to die. But it was necessary. All hard things are.

But the rest, Vali being transformed into a wolf, murdering poor Narvi as he begged and screamed for his brother to remember who he was, what they were, his throat filling with the blood, his insides spilling out as he clamored to try to hold them in but to no avail, the blood curling scre-

And the next thing Gabriel remembered (he must have been much too wasted from all the mead, but he just lost his sons didn't he have a right to get smashed?) was him tied to that accursed rock (with Narvi's entrails no less, enough to destroy a weaker man, but enough to scar the Archangel for all eternity, and where the hell did Frigga learn Enochian sigils for trapping angels, did the bitch know?), Skadi affixing the damn serpent to drip venom in his eyes, and Sigyn refusing to leave his side. Her eyes brimmed with tears, filled with sorrow, those gorgeous, brown eyes watching her husband, hands extended over his head with a bowl to catch the poison.

“You're a fool. Leave, now, before they kill you too! You whore! You quim! Don't you see you're condemning yourself?”

She answered him so easily, so patiently, it made him want to explode. “Loki. You're my husband, I love you. As I said on our wedding day, I choose my husband. My duty as a wife is to you.”

Gabriel stared at this ridiculous, foolish woman and he remembered why he fell in love with her in the first place. “Gabriel,” he said.

“W-what?” She said, biting her lip. “Loki, my love, I don't under-”

“Not Loki,” he said softly. “Not Lopt. Not Laufeyjarson. Not Loke. Gabriel. I am the archangel Gabriel. Always have been. I just... I needed to get away from them, Sigyn, my family, my brother's Lucifer and Michael. I didn't want anything to do with their fights, the Apocalypse... none of it. But now... look what I've done to you.”

“What is a name except for what we call something? You're my husband, whether your name is Loki or Gabriel. And I'm still your wife.” She gave him a kiss before telling him she would hurry, running to empty the bowl.

He couldn't believe it when he heard the blood curling scream. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest and he shrieked at the top of his lungs the name of his wife, looking for the woman whose name meant victorious girlfriend. Where was his victory angel now?

His chest was pounding, his breath was caught, and he saw a man walking towards him. “Ah. Gabriel. Wonderful to see you.”

“M-Michael?! What did you do to her?!” Michael sighed as he looked at his baby brother. “The woman? I'm sorry, Gabriel... I truly am. I never wanted to cause you pain, even if you did run away from heaven like a spineless coward. No... I am so, so sorry it was _that_ woman you fell in love with.”

“Sigyn is an amazing wife, a beautiful woman, and a loving, kind, compassionate lady!” Gabriel was flaming up. Sure, his brother was a dick, but how dare he insult his wife... wait... he didn't...

“I have no doubt that she was. But her soul needed to be freed, Gabriel, it is necessary for the end times.” Michael held a sad look on his face, snapping his fingers and releasing Gabriel from his bondage. Gabriel turned around, looking at the serpent. It was dried, like it had shriveled up and died. That explained why he had not been tortured throughout this conversation.

Gabriel looked to Michael, the realization of what his brother had done to his beloved clear as day in his head, and he shook with unquenchable rage. The Archangel was gone for that moment, and Loki the Trickster, the god of Chaos and Mischief, the epitome of violent change, was there, holding the blade of an angel.

“You killed Sigyn. Were you responsible for all of this, Michael? For Slepnir? Fenrir? Jörmungandr? Hella? Vali? Narvi?” Loki inched closer to Michael with ease, nothing but anger in his glinting green eyes. This vessel was a strong one, he very much enjoyed the fiery flame haired's cheers that he could hear in his head, telling him to get at him, kill the bastard for what he did to his wife, _their_ wife, the darling woman who forfeited her world to be with them.

“Of course not,” Michael snapped at him, loosing his patience. “Don't be ridiculous. The only person whose death I am responsible for is Sigyn's. And what was she, but a pagan goddess? Come home, Gabriel, give up this foolish dream. Let life be the way it ought to be, be the one to sound the trumpet. You're the greatest messenger of all. Don't you remember when you spoke to David? When you told the virgin of Yeshuah's conception? When you spoke to Mohammed, peace be upon his soul, and revealed to him the words of the Qu'ran? Come home, Gabriel. Come back to heaven.”

Loki scoffed at Michael, sword still so tightly gripped in his hands. “Listen to yourself, you sound like  _him,_ like dear, darling brother Lucy.  You killed her, Michael. You killed Sigyn. You think I will forgive you so easily? She's my wife. You know what that means-  _And there will come a time when a man will leave his father's house, and a woman shall leave hers, and they shall become one flesh._ Sigyn was the other part of my flesh. You've left me in two pieces, one alive and one dead.” Without warning, Loki dived at his elder brother, sword poised to strike.

A parry there, a twist here, stab, slash, gouge, rip, tear, scent, blood, and Gabriel was on his knees. “I warned you, baby brother,” Michael said softly, his sword at the neck of his younger brother, “the prophecies must play out. You will play your part. You have time yet to shape up. When it is time, you will seek me out-- and you best hope it is  _you_ that does the seeking, Gabriel, and not I. And I best not find you with Lucifer.”

“Bite me!”

“Farewell, Gabriel. We'll meet again when the time is right.” And with that, the elder Archangel was gone, leaving Gabriel alone in the cave with his anguish-- Sigyn, his light, his treasure, his _salvation-_ gone. All gone. 

He had nothing left.


End file.
